


every little thing he does is magic (every little thing he does just turns me on)

by mischiefmanaged95



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beefy Bucky, Blushing Steve Rogers, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shy Steve Rogers, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 13:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9898391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: Steve had always found Bucky’s form impressive.When he was skinny and Bucky was all boyish, lean muscle, to when they were reunited in the 21st century and he was bigger than Steve again. Thick muscles contained in that large, muscular body of his, in a way that screamed overbearing and deliciously beefy, while Steve was muscle wrapped in a lithe body, tight and agile. Their size difference may not be as extreme as it once had been, but still, Bucky was bigger than Steve, even if they were of the same height. Even if all these years later and after all they’ve been through, Bucky was still larger than life, a light that Steve never wanted to be without ever again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [yamikurama](http://yamikurama.tumblr.com/)! I hope you like it <3 Any mistakes are my own, I own no one. Title is based off the song, Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic, but I added the 'he', because it's Steve and Bucky.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

Steve had always found Bucky’s form impressive.

When he was skinny and Bucky was all boyish, lean muscle, to when they were reunited in the 21st century and he was bigger than Steve again. Thick muscles contained in that large, muscular body of his, in a way that screamed overbearing and deliciously beefy, while Steve was muscle wrapped in a lithe body, tight and agile. Their size difference may not be as extreme as it once had been, but still, Bucky was bigger than Steve, even if they were of the same height. Even if all these years later and after all they’ve been through, Bucky was still larger than life, a light that Steve never wanted to be without ever again.

He loved how Bucky could pick him up and carry him, that he could make him feel small and loved and wanted and safe. Before, he had hated it and he still would, if it meant Bucky was controlling or restricting him. But it was _never_ like that. The only thing Bucky had always wanted was Steve’s safety and he would never ask Steve to change who he was, because that would be going against Steve’s core morals and values.

He also loved how Bucky could pin him down, which was how he ended up flat on his back, with Bucky hovering over him, that dangerous, cheeky smirk on his lips, the one that made Steve’s stomach flip.

“ _Stevie_ ,” Bucky purred, nosing at Steve’s neck, “you got any idea how much you turn me on? It’s a shock I ever let you outta my sight, lookin’ like you do. Walkin’ wet dream, I tell ya.”

Steve let out a high-pitched moan and arched against Bucky, scrambling for purchase on Bucky’s thick arms. They hadn’t had sex before. There was never any time in the past and it had always been too dangerous. But now, in the present, after everything, they had time. And it was safe and accepted, to most people.

“I love you,” Steve whispered, suddenly serious, eyes wide and needy, “I love you. And I want…I want you. I’m ready.”

Bucky stilled, hands planted either side of Steve’s head, “are you sure, baby? You know there’s no rush, sweetheart. We can just mess around, kiss, whatever you want. Don’t need to go doin’ anythin’ you don’t wanna.”

Steve shook his head and blushed, biting his lip, “no. I want _you_. And I’m ready. I want to do this. Don’t you?”

Bucky growled and pressed his lips to Steve’s throat, jaw and cheek, “don’t _I_ want to? Fuck, _yes_ of course I do. I’ve wanted to for years’ baby doll, but only if you’re certain.”

Steve smiled sweetly and said, looking straight into Bucky’s eyes, “I want to.”

“Then, I want to too,” Bucky whispered, leaning down to kiss him. Their lips met and Steve’s eyes closed, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s neck as they melted into each other.

Steve could feel Bucky’s heart racing in his chest, just as his own was. Bucky nipped and sucked on Steve’s bottom lip, opening his mouth for him to taste. He swallowed Steve’s moans and whimpers greedily, while rocking their hips together. Steve gasped when he felt Bucky’s hard cock rubbing against his own and dug his fingernails into Bucky’s back, scratching down his back.

“ _Kitten_ ,” Bucky purred, breathless when they pulled back, “my sweet little kitten, aren’t you?”

Steve let out a shocked whine and whimpered, eyes dilating at the pet name and the mention of being _his_ and _little_. By God, did he have a size kink.

“Got a size kink, sweetheart?” Bucky cooed, sucking Steve’s neck, biting down and leaving hickeys there, “like that I can pin you down and carry you, like that I make you feel small, eh?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve whimpered and nodded, “yes, yes I do.”

“Say it,” Bucky ordered, “say it, baby doll. I know you can. Tell me what you want.”

Steve blushed and closed his eyes, “I’m your little kitten, _y-your boy_ , I wanna be yours.”

And that tore it, Bucky just _had_ to kiss him again. His hands roamed over Steve’s body, running over the blond’s flushed skin, kissing him everywhere. He left love bites on his neck, down his collar bones, he kissed the expanse of flushed, creamy skin that was Steve, rubbing his stubbly cheeks to leave behind his mark.

“Such a good little boy,” Bucky crooned, unbuttoning Steve’s shirt slowly, “is this okay baby? Do you want to stop?”

“No!” Steve cried, “no please. Want to keep goin’.”

“Okay, okay, honey,” Bucky whispered, leaning up and kissed Steve’s forehead, “just checkin’. Okay? You gotta let me know, check in with me, all right?”

“Okay,” Steve blushed and smiled happily when Bucky nipped at his jaw. He went back to work unbuttoning Steve’s shirt and stripping it off.

“Oh, Stevie,” Bucky growled, kissing down Steve’s chest, “you’re so damn beautiful. Such a small _little_ waist, look at these itty-bitty hips, fuck, you’re so sweet. Could break in half, couldn’t ya? So damn pretty.”

“Hmnhh,” Steve moaned and hid his face in his hands, “Buck…”

“What?” Bucky asked, pushing up on his hands to get in Steve’s face, “it’s the truth, baby doll. You’re so damn pretty. Long eyelashes, pretty, red lips, those blue eyes that could make me do anythin’ for ya. These lovely tits and those long, creamy legs of yours, tiny hips, so damn beautiful. Drive me crazy, I swear.”

Steve had tears in his eyes and his heart was racing. He’d never felt so loved, so _special_. “Buck…you’re beautiful to me too,” he said softly, cupping Bucky’s face.

Bucky chuckled and shook his head, messy hair falling around his forehead and sides of his face, “got nothin’ on you, sweetheart, ain’t no one as cute and sexy as you.” At that, Bucky dipped back down and kissed Steve’s lips. He sucked hungrily on Steve’s tongue, tasted and nipped and claimed that wonderful mouth.

“I love you so much, Stevie,” he grunted, kissing him again and again. It felt like basking in the sun to Steve, he’d never felt so warm or safe. He could taste the sweetness on Bucky’s lips, feel the strength in the thick arms, thighs and body on top of him. Steve relished in the feeling of being so wanted.

“Ah, _ah_ ,” Steve gasped when Bucky pulled back, kissing and nipping at his neck, nibbling and marking him as his own. He covered the expanse of his skin, by kissing and touching each curve and dip of his muscles, of his flat and heaving stomach, over his nipples, playing with them in his hands and mouth.

“Ah, ah, oh, _oh_ ,” he moaned, arching up into Bucky’s mouth and hands as the brunette sucked hungrily on one nipple and played, rolled and tweaked the other delicately in his metal hand. “Oh, oh, oh, _hmmm_!”

“You like that baby?” Bucky grinned, mouthing at Steve’s stomach now, down his hipbones, unbuckling Steve’s belt, buttons and zip, “want me to keep goin’?”

Steve nodded, “yes, yes, please.” Bucky did as he wanted, pulling off his jeans and socks, leaving him in only his underwear. He was painfully hard and wet, pre-come wetting the material of his boxers.

“Are you sure you want this?” Bucky asked, drawing back up to Steve’s level. “We can stop right now, if you want to.”

“No,” Steve shook his head, breathless, pink faced but sure, “I want to do this. I want it to be you. It’s always been you. Please make love to me.”

Bucky groaned and pressed his lips against Steve’s in a heated and passionate kiss. As they moved against each other in sync, Steve tore at Bucky’s clothes with fevered hands, wanting skin to skin contact. Soon, they were both naked, flushed, sweaty and hard.

“Fuck baby,” Bucky grunted into the heat of Steve’s mouth, “okay?” He slicked up his fingers by apply a large amount of lube onto his flesh fingers.

Steve smiled shyly, “okay.” And then they were kissing again and it felt like being on fire. Heat licked at Steve’s spine when he felt Bucky part his legs. Happily, he spread his legs for Bucky to kneel down in and clung onto the other male when he felt slick fingers gently teasing his rim.

“Ah!” he gasped, staring up at Bucky with wide eyes, “oh, oh, keep goin’.” Bucky groaned and slowly teased, played with and delicately opened him up.

“Just relax, Stevie,” Bucky whispered between them and rubbed a finger against Steve’s hole, letting the tight ring loosen up, to allow his finger inside. With all the slick and gentle timing, Bucky slowly slid in, letting Steve’s fluttering hole adjust. When Steve nodded at him, Bucky began moving his finger in deeper and deeper.

“Okay, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, using his metal hand to rub Steve’s stomach, “you’re okay, you’re okay. I got you baby. Just breathe, that’s it slowly, atta boy. Keep doin’ that for me. Want to stop?”

It didn’t hurt so much as it felt a little strange. There was a slight uncomfortable edge to it and when Bucky slid the whole way in, there was a little discomfort, as Steve’s body relaxed and started to open up for Bucky willingly. “No, no, keep – _ah_ – goin’ please, please don’t stop,” Steve gasped, sweat glistening on his skin.

It took some time for him to get used to the intrusion but once he was ready, he nodded again at Bucky and once more, Bucky started moving his finger inside him. He curled his finger upwards and found something in Steve that made him jolt and cry out in pleasure.

“Oh!” he cried, eyes wide. “Oh, that, that was…”

Bucky grinned, his darling was _so damn adorable_ , “that was your prostate, sweetheart. Bundle of nerves that make you feel real good.”

Steve blushed and began to rock slowly on Bucky’s hand, whimpering when he wanted more. Bucky got with the idea and slid in another finger, scissoring them and curling them every so often, feeling Steve’s walls open up like a blossoming flower, making way for his fingers.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Steve moaned, panting up at the ceiling when he slid another finger in, three now working in and out of him. Soon, he was writhing and mewling on the bed, grabbing at Bucky and the bedsheets desperately.

“God, _Stevie_ ,” Bucky growled, panting as well, he wasn’t going to last long, “you’re so goddamn perfect.” And then he was kissing Steve again, rocking his fingers in and out of his sweetheart’s fluttering hole. That tight, wet heat, sucking his fingers in, not wanting to let go. It felt like heaven.

“Want you, want you,” Steve begged against his lips, “please, please, _please_ …”

Bucky could never deny his baby of anything, not when he was sweet like that. He slipped his fingers out and wiped them on a wet towel by the nightstand, before applying more lube to his cock, slicking himself up properly, before positioning himself at Steve’s entrance.

“Ready?” he asked gently, “Stevie, you with me?”

Steve nodded and tried to get Bucky in closer faster, “yes, please, please, I want it, I want _you_ , please.” He was a babbling mess and when Bucky finally began to push in, he fell apart. Bucky set a gentle but wonderfully passionate pace. He drew out and then thrust back in, nailing Steve’s prostate with every stroke of his cock pulling in and out of that tight, warm, delicious heat.

“Ah, ah!” he gasped and dug his nails into Bucky’s back, dragging them down as he locked his ankles around the brunette’s back, clinging on tight, “ah, ah, yes, yes, oh, _yes_!”

“That’s it baby boy,” Bucky purred, nipping at Steve’s collarbones, “louder, sweetheart. Let them all hear you sweet thing. Hear who’s makin’ you feel good, let ‘em know who you belong to.”

“Bucky, Bucky,” he sobbed, happy tears slipping down his cheeks, “ _Bucky!_ ” he cried louder with ever thrust of Bucky’s hips, “oh, oh, yes, yes, _yes_!” he was babbling. “Buck, Buck, oh, ah, harder please, _harder_ , y-yes, there, _there_ , oh, oh _God_!”

“Baby, you’re so sweet,” Bucky crooned, gripping Steve’s hips, rocking into him effortlessly, “so fuckin’ sweet, so tiny and small, so delicate right here, aren’t you, tiny little hips and tits, God sweetheart. You get me so bad, so fuckin’ bad. Should keep you here all night, all day, just let you fuck yourself on my cock.”

“Yes! Yes, _please_ –

Every sound Steve made, every sob, whimper and broken wail, spurred Bucky on and on, and _on_. The headboard was hitting the wall, Steve’s chest was flushed and heaving, his cock was red angry and leaking, Steve’s mouth was open and he was begging Bucky now, begging him to let him come, to touch him, to –

“ _Bucky_!” he mewled, eyes desperate and wide, panting up at him, “please, please, please, please –

“Sweet little thing,” Bucky cooed and kissed Steve’s slack mouth, licking in there. He took mercy on Steve and leaned down, close to his ear, “come for me sugar.”

Steve let out an honest to god, _wail_ , and came between them, back arching. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was lost to the world, soaring in that burning, white heat, seeing nothing but stars as he sank deeper and deeper into the depths of Bucky’s love.

When he came to, Bucky was holding him against the headboard, still in him, except now he was straddling Bucky’s waist, sitting on his lap, tucked underneath the brunette’s chin. “There you are, sweetheart. You okay, baby?”

Steve looked up at him and whimpered, clenching around the thick cock that was still inside him, moaning and blushing furiously when he felt Bucky’s come filling him up and dribbling down his thighs. “ _Bucky_.”

“Stevie,” Bucky cupped his face gently, “Stevie, baby doll. Are you with me?”

Steve whined and pressed his open mouth to Bucky’s cheek, rocking on the cock still buried in him, coming between them again, not that there was much to give. “Bucky, _Bucky_.”

“Sweetheart,” Bucky said softly but firm, “I need you to check in with me, was it too much? Baby doll, you’re scarin’ me.” Steve smiled then and let out an honest to god, _giggle_. He felt so _good_. So, goddamn good.

He blushed and hid his face in Bucky’s neck, giggling there. “I’m great,” he smiled and looked up at Bucky. “I’m good, really. That was…you made me feel –

“Good, I hope?” Bucky grinned, relief flooding over his face. “You were so good, darlin’. So, sweet and beautiful. I love you, I love you so much, baby doll.”

“Really, really amazin’,” Steve grinned up at him, “was I really that good?”

Bucky cupped his face, bringing their foreheads together, “you were the _best_.” And then he snapped his hips up into Steve, relishing in the sweet sound Steve made, open mouthed into Bucky’s.

“My sweet, pretty, little angel,” Bucky whispered and kissed Steve’s mouth hungrily, gathering Steve into his arms and vowed never to let go. “I love you, sweetheart.”

“Love you too,” Steve whispered sleepily against Bucky’s throat. And Bucky was _gone_ , absolutely in love with the man in his arms. He rolled them over so that Steve was lying on his back and brought their lips together again.

 _At last_.


End file.
